User blog:Momo RelatedtoMomoko/An Essay That I Wrote Even Though It Wasn't Assigned
I hope you enjoy this essay even though the content is moody af like me Momo Atsumi January 22, 2019 This wasn’t assigned by a class Opinion Fact Essay This World is Fucked Up and We Need to Fix That This world is fucked up. Trump is president of the USA, people commit suicide, and much more, and we need to fix this all to make the world a better place. Swearing at a Young Age (probably the world’s smallest problem) A lot of people start swearing when they’re in like, 3rd grade, and that is just plain ridiculous. But that’s seriously not the only reason why humanity is one of the world’s biggest problems because swearing is not even a problem at all. But drugs, alcohol, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HUMANITY??? Sorry I’m just really moody today… Let’s move on now. Harassment There are also people who just naturally have a talent for being annoying. For example, there’s this guy on Instagram who’s way too obsessed with my friend Omiya. He keeps on spamming her phone with useless direct messages and he’s “text-smothering” her. “I used to like that guy, but he seems to only like me because he thinks I’m cute, and he keeps on spamming my phone and texting me constantly.” Omiya had said to me once. “I try to ignore him, and he also sends way too many heart emojis. He texts like a little kid, and he’s sixteen years old! He’s harassing me. I feel like he’s stalking me and it’s creepy!!” There are toxic people out there, so I hope you peeps can be careful about it. Internet Challenges Internet challenges are sometimes deadly, sometimes stupid, and some of them might be a little fun. The “Rubber Band Face Challenge” can cause damage to your face, as well as cutting off your blood circulation. The “Momo Suicide Challenge” (related to Blue Whale Challenge) is also dangerous. although Momo is an urban legend, there is such thing as “Momo copycats” who will give out their number and pretend to be “Momo” and then stalk you. This challenge has caused death to a twelve-year-old girl in Argentina and some other children. The “Sunburn Art Challenge” also is highly dangerous, because it has caused skin cancer to many people. We need to eliminate most of these challenges from our lives if we want to have ''lives. Just sayin. '“Toxic” People''' There are so many toxic people in this world that the police has probably lost track of how many times a child or teen has gotten kidnapped. You can meet them in online video games or social media (but the Internet is still a beautiful place, okay?). Once a girl met a guy on social media and the guy said he was seventeen years old. The “seventeen-year-old boy” was actually a sixty-five-year-old man who has gotten arrested in the past for child abuse. Cyberbullies are also a thing since there are a lot of dickheads and bitches on the planet. Cyberbullies are people who use the Internet to treat others like shit (I’m pretty damn sure you already knew that cause you learned it in like, kindergarten). They are super rude. So yes, “toxic” people might as well be Trump voters. Suicide About every 48 seconds, somebody commits suicide. It’s because they either have depression problems (like me) or they did the Momo challenge (not me). Depression usually starts when middle school comes around, which is not surprising because middle school is a hellhole. Kids are depressed and people say it’s because of cell phones and social media which makes NO sense WHATSOEVER because apparently ''electronics are magical and will hypnotize you to become a moody depressed suicidal child. People are like that because of people because some people enjoy treating other people like crap. '''Trump' WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY??? ONCE A FOOTBALL TEAM WON A WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP AND THEY GOT INVITED TO THE WHITE HOUSE BUT MCDONALD TRUMPET WAS TRYING TO SAVE MONEY FOR THIS STUPID WALL HE WAS GOING TO BUILD SO HE ORDERED MCDONALD’S INSTEAD. MCDONALD’S!!!!!!! WHAT EVEN IS THE POINT OF BUILDING THAT DUMB-ASS WALL????? I SWEAR IF THIS SHIT KEEPS UP, BEFORE WE KNOW IT WE’RE ALL GOING TO BE LIVING THROUGH FUCKING WORLD WAR 3!!!!!!! In conclusion, this world needs to be a better place because it’s fucked up. I hope we can help the world not become Hell. Category:Blog posts